A Story Without a Title
by Fallon Waterrider
Summary: a girl younger than 12 waited in the forest. "have you completed your mission. harry-girl
1. Chapter 1

The dark bright moon lay low in the sky. Tall giant trees reached for the shining stars and the sky. The wood was a playground for shadows, skipping across the flowers and bushes. Death was not uncommon here animals plants even humans died every day it was one of the few things they had in common

A girl aged 12 or less was standing in the clearing inspecting the burnt black brown wood of the old oak. A small rustling was heard be hide her.

"Have you completed the mission" the man shrouded in the eerie darkness grumbled.

The girl chucked down a silver fan with deep still warm blood on the darkened mahogany. 2 keep it as a gift, a memento to remember your first kill." Her clothes shifted as she bent down to pick up the shimmering silver fan and slide it in to her pocket

Two bodies of flesh shoved a girl forward her black hair loose around her shoulders, she had a thick strip of white cotton around her mouth tightly tied to the back of her head. A lightly bleeding cut from above her left eye to her chin, a small trickily of blood dripped from her cut on to the gag slowly tuning it a red crimson

"Now my child you understand what must happen" he reached inside his cloak and pulled out a silver sword. A thin line of silver hit the forest floor as the high moon reflected across the married surface. "All traitors must be killed2 the young girl's eye's widened letting out a silent plea." Even the young and old, even the innocent and guilty!" a pale hand reached out and grabbed the blue teal Chris cross hilt.

She tilted the sword. Eyes grey- green looked back. A life time of hardship and killing was seen clearly.

She slowly placed the sword above the fast beating heart. Her own quiet and tame. The weeping girl's heart was a drum in her ears loud and rhythmic.

She plunged forward and stopped. Her hand was shaking. She couldn't kill the young girl. She shifted her foot back and twisted the sword in the air. It landed tip first

"You do not kill her "the leader spoke his eyes squinted. " you killed the owner of that fan. They are the same. Both are made of carbon oxygen and water. Both are made of blood and flesh. All just as breakable."

"Yes, but she is an innocent. I will not kill her because she does not want to murder. I was raised to kill, but I will not kill my sisters or brother."

"So you will make yourself a traitor" the male whispered his voice still in monotone.

A knife flung forward and struck on of the man in black in the chest.

"That should answer your question"

"Kill the traitor" he turned his long coat dragged on the ground but didn't make a sound.

"And her"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl dropped the chain that was rapped around her wrist. As the first man broke away from the group she flung it forward. The silver knife shot forward, it hit him in the chest. A small splatter of blood jumped in the air. The crimson liquid hit the pale dusty floor. With a sharp yank the now bloody knife pulled out of the men's chest. A spurt of blood split out of the wound, his legs collapsed and he fell.

Like a starting gun the ninja's rushed forward. Stabbing, punching, kicking the girl blocked them all. Her knife and chain working over time.

A thin cut reached from the top of her left eye to her left cheek. She wiped the blade one more time. A spurt of blood and it was over. she stood panting, the last 10 minutes were torturous.

She stopped and looked she saw the once brown dusty floor saturated with blood. A decapitated head rolled across the slaughter ground.

She located the other girl by the only other beating heart in the area. She walked slowly to the tree in which she was hiding behind. She had already released the gag and ropes around her wrist when a silver sharp object was launched into her face. She ducked but didn't she the kunai flying to the girls neck. She looked back at the girl. Her mouth was frothing blood as she tried to breathe around a bloody metal.

The gag was still around her neck was quickly turning red with blood as she choked on the metallic copper red liquid. She yanked on the kunai and wiped it on her clothes. She held it loosely in her left hand. The girl eyes glazed over as her brain lacked oxygen. As her head dropped her black eye lashes rested against her paling skin.

The living girl looked up into the frozen black eyes of her once father.

"all traitors must die, you shall get what's coming to you." The traitor with the beating heart swiped upwards with her father own weapon. He moved back forwards but on his face was still a seeping red line. It went from the top of his forehead to his chin catching his eye. His hand leaped up and covered his eye. Clear liquid slipped around his hand. His remaining eye has full of fury. He jumped in to the air and sped of towards his lingering bodyguards and clan home.

As he sped of into the distance she ran in the other direction. She knew they were tracking her. She knew they would come. So she kept running away from the battle field she had created. She ran away from her old family, the one who made her strong enough to kill, and the ones who cared. But they were now after her begging for her heart and blood.

AN. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites I appreciate it. To warn you I am not a quick writer so do not expect regular uploads of chapters.

Please review and favouite


End file.
